


Disconcerting Dinners

by OwlParrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, Meeting the Family, OtaYuri Week 2017, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlParrot/pseuds/OwlParrot
Summary: Yuri struggles to get ready for  dinnerorYuri needs to learn to get ready faster.





	

Yuri’s arms hurt.  One can only hold their hands above their head for so long before the ache starts to be too much.  With a sigh, Yuri dropped the strand of hair he had been holding and proceeded to brush out the snarls for the tenth time.  

“Yura, are you ready? It’s almost time to leave,” Otabek said as he walked into the bedroom.  The only sign of Yuri being the pile of clothes on the bed, Otabek looked in the adjoining bathroom.  Spotting Yuri in front of the mirror Otabek could feel the panic mounting, “You haven’t even done your hair yet?”

Growling and dropping his hair to begin again, Yuri glanced up from the mirror.  “God Beka, you ruined my concentration.”

“Sorry,” Otabek whispered as he looked around in horror at the sheer amount of hair products dumped on the counter.  “I thought you started doing your hair an hour ago?”

“I did”  Yuri grumbled.  “But I can’t seem to get my hair to sit flat.  Everytime I try to braid it I get a thousand flyaway strands or one of the braids is uneven.”

“Did you want help with it?” Otabek asked.

“No!” Yuri barked. “I can do it myself!”  

“I am giving you ten more minutes,” Otabek warned.  “And then I am doing it myself.”

“Wait!”  Yuri shouted before Otabek could leave the bedroom.  “Will you do a waterfall braid?”  Yuri said, catching Otabek’s eyes in the mirror.

“Of course.”  Otabek responded, parting Yuri’s hair and grabbing three strands.  

A silence fell over the couple as Otabek continued to weave Yuri’s hair. Otabek could feel the tension radiating off of Yuri.  “What’s wrong Yura?  There’s nothing to be worried about,”  Otabek reassured.

“What do you mean?  There is always something to be worried about,” Yuri snapped attempting to turn his head.

Adjusting Yuri’s head to stare into the mirror before he could mess up his hair, Otabek sighed.  “Yuri, we’re just having dinner with my parents.  I made sure that it would only be them.  You don’t even have to worry about meeting my sisters.”

“But what if they don’t like me?  What if they think I’ve stolen their son, seduced you and plan to make you move to Russia to be with me only to murder you and run away to Siberia?”  Yuri said panicking.

“I feel that I should be a little worried that you have that all planned out,” Otabek said with a chuckle.  Cinching a hair tie around the end of the braid Otabek leaned over and planted a kiss on Yuri’s head.  Slipping his arms around Yuri’s shoulder Otabek leaned in to plant a kiss on Yuri’s cheek, only to be pushed away.

“You said we were late,”  Yuri protested.  “They are going to hate me if we are late.  They will think I have ruined their son.”

“We will be fine, we still have time if we leave now.”

“Then let’s get going before they can decide to hate me,” Yuri said grabbing Otabek’s hand.

“They will love you no matter what,” Otabek reassured him, tugging Yuri back.  “But you might want to put some pants on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read. Kudos and comments are always cherished.


End file.
